


Subtext

by phipiohsum475



Series: Boy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, M/M, Season/Series 03, hints of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had never had John in the way that Mycroft had had John, spread out and wanton underneath him, writhing and panting, begging and pleading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtext

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed nor britpicked. Feel free to (kindly!) point out my errors!
> 
> Dialogue help thanks to: Ariane Devere, http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/67234.html

Mycroft turned to John, and with a look he knew John understood all too well, “I hope I won’t have to threaten you as well.” Of course, he meant: _We both know, that despite your marriage to Mary and my brother’s return, that should I choose to, I would have you on your knees choking on my cock in twenty seconds. And you would do so willingly._

John smirked, but a flash of anxiety sparked in his eyes, where Sherlock couldn’t see, “Well, I think we’d both find that embarrassing.” _Please, Mycroft; not here. Not now._

Sherlock snickered, hearing only John’s words, but not truly understanding their meaning. It wasn’t his fault, of course; or maybe it was. He’d never had John in the way that Mycroft had had John, spread out and wanton underneath him, writhing and panting, begging and pleading. He’d never seen the myriad of emotion John spoke through subtle movements in his eyes; the quirks of his lips; the dance of his brows. Sherlock had never been interested enough to cataloge the magnificence that was John Watson’s body. Mycroft had; which put him at an advantage.

Mycroft ignored Sherlock and continued, “Magnussen is not your business.” _Not Sherlock’s business, but John’s_. And if Sherlock went digging; he’d find too much.

“Oh, you mean he’s yours.” And that was the crux of it. When John ended their… _relationship_ was too strong of a word, but _association_ too weak, he’d cursed Mycroft’s interference. John made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that he had no interest in whatever Mary’s background check held, despite Mycroft’s insistence. _Fuck Mycroft, it’s not like she’s a fucking terrorist. She’s a goddamned nurse._

“You may consider him under my protection.”

“I consider you under his thumb.” _Under John’s thumb, perhaps._

“If you go against Magnussen, then you will find yourself going against me.” _Against Magnussen, thus against Mary, thus against John, thus against me._

Sherlock waved Mycroft out with curt words, and Mycroft tried one last time to convince Sherlock to see reason, without stating what that reason might me. He turned to face Sherlock, “Unwise, brother mine.”

Sherlock aggressively attacked Mycroft, the cocaine in his system inhibiting the normally placid response Mycroft might have otherwise expected. “Brother mine, don’t appall me when I’m high.”

Mycroft found himself quite suddenly against the door frame, and he internally raged. Mycroft never submitted, and certainly not in front of John. He mentally prepared; he knew in moments he could have Sherlock pinned and tied. He needed to re-establish his dominance in this room.

To his shame, John came to his rescue, “Mycroft, don’t say another word. Just go. He could snap you in two, and right now I am slightly worried that he might. Don’t speak. Just leave.” _I know that you are in control, and I don’t want to see you fight Sherlock. Please, Mycroft, let this one pass._

Mycroft waited for Sherlock to release him. He highly regarded and respected John’s requests and opinions, despite what their dynamic might have suggested to those outside it. He acquiesced, gathered his umbrella, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I will consider adding more if people are interested, or if I feel especially led :)
> 
> You can find more me on [Tumblr](http://phipiohsum475.tumblr.com/).  
> You can find more Johncroft at [MycroftandJohn.tumblr.com](http://mycroftandjohn.tumblr.com/).


End file.
